nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man (video game)
Mega Man was the first game in the long running series, introducing Mega Man, Dr. Light, and Dr. Wily. Mega Man told the story of the title character's first fight to save the world from Dr. Wily's attempt to conquer it. Notable for letting you choose the order you played the first levels in and Mega Man's variety of weapons taken from bosses, Mega Man was a mild hit that lead to one of gaming's most popular series. Plot Dr. Thomas Light is a scientist who works in the field of robotics, graduating forn the Institute of Technology and going on to create Light Labs. There he created his fist prototype android Blues, a Robot Master. Robot Masters have a special AI that allow them to feel simulated emotions, so they can feel happiness, sadness, or anger, however, they are still robots and must obey the Law of Robotics. However, Blues disappears in a lab accident and is believed to be dead. Despite this, Dr. Light does not give up and decides to create eight more Robot Masters, two of them were Rock, built to be a lab assistant and Roll, who was built to be a housekeeper. The rest were made to help mankind, and they were: Cutman, a timber felling robot; Gutsman, a forest reclamation robot; Iceman, an arctic explorer; Bombman, a ground disruption robot; Fireman, a waste management robot; and the prized Elecman, the atomic energy controller robot. In Mega Man Powered Up they added two more robots: Oilman, a maintenance robot and Timeman, a prototype robot made to research time. However, another scientist named Dr. Wily grew jealous of his works being ignored and decided to reprogram Dr. Light's robots (in US canon he was Light's assistant and grew jealous of him not receiving enough credit), however he decided to leave out Rock and Roll since they had no use for a housekeeper and a lab assistant. With an army of lesser robots and the six (eight) Robot Masters, there was nothing that could stop them, except for Rock. Volunteering to stop the Robot Masters, Rock becomes Megaman, upgraded with a Mega Buster and the ability to copy his foes weapons, its up to him to stop Dr. Wily's plans. Gameplay Mega Man takes place in an unknown date (not 200X). The player takes control of Mega Man and there is a score on the top. Killing enemies and clearing stages earns points. There are six weapons from Robot Masters and the most important transport item is the Magnet Beam, which Mega Man will need to beat Dr. Wily. Characters * Mega Man * Dr. Light * Roll * Dr. Wily Robot Masters *Cut Man *Guts Man *Elec Man *Ice Man *Fire Man *Bomb Man *Oil Man (Mega Man Powered Up only) *Time Man (Mega Man Powered Up only) Dr. Wily Bosses Stage 1: *Yellow Devil Stage 2: *Rematch with Cut Man and Elec Man *Mega Man Clone Stage 3: *The seven CWU-01Ps Stage 4: *Rematch with Bomb Man, Fire Man, Ice Man and Guts Man *Wily Machine Number 1 Cover Art The cover art in Japan featured anime depictions of the characters, very much like the actual characters. Nintendo believed that this would be unpopular in the US, so they replaced it with different cover art with Mega Man quite unlike the actual character. Development Reception Trivia * This is the first and only Mega Man game which has points on the screen. * This is the first game where Dr. Wily uses someone else's robots. The other ones are in Mega Man 4 (Dr. Cossack) and Mega Man 9 (Dr. Light). External links *Mega Man (NES) at GameFAQs *Mega Man (Wii) at GameFAQs ES:Mega Man (Videojuego) JA:ロックマン (ゲーム) Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, NES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, NES) Category:1987 video games Category:1990 video games Category:2007 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Mega Man games Category:Capcom games Category:Classic Mega Man games Category:Capcom Category:Games published by Capcom